masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A House Divided
Delete Proposal So yeah, I don't see a reason for this redirect to exist. We do not have redirects for any other mission (dossier, loyalty, assignment, or any mission from ME) and I don't see why Legion's Loyalty Mission needs to be an exception. We don't need redirect like this for missions, i.e. The Gift of Greatness. Creating redirects for something like this is needless. Lancer1289 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Concur. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree, and I think every mission or assignment should have a redirect without its prefix.JakePT 04:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Why? I see absolutely no need to create literally dozens of redirect for every mission and assignment. That just ends up being dozens of needless and unnecessary redirects. Lancer1289 04:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Frankly, it should be obvious. I'd wager a lot of people searching for missions will exclude the prefix, either because they can't remember it, or simplicity. Keeping the redirects means that such a search would lead directly to the page, rather than to a list of search results. It's usability, plain and simple.JakePT 04:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Jake is right: such a redirect would be more convenient. Assignments are probably less important than missions. On the other hand, the search feature is not the worst. I don't see it as a big deal either way, unless we have bandwidth to worry about (or other search-related issues), or hard-drive space. --AnotherRho 06:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok then if that is the case to have a needless redirect for every mission/assignment, then we will need over 200 more redirects, in which some will redirect to other redirects, and even others are already taken up by redirects or full articles! By your logic, every entry that is listed on the Missions and Assignments page needs a redirect without the prefix. Well that adds up to a grand total of 223 useless and needless redirects including this one. And how are assignments an exception in this case. This is really one of those cases where it is either all or nothing, and this should be in the nothing category. What we do to one, must be done to the other. ::::::Also by your logic we should also have a redirect for other permutations. For example, House Divided (some people may not remember or put in the "A"), Gift of Greatness ("The" could not be entered/remembered), Systems Hacking (that would need three actually as the "Illium" or "Liara" Prefixes may be forgotten/not entered), and I can go on for some time. I see no absolutely no reason to create those redirects, and I still see no reason for this one to exist as well. It sets a bad precedent and if it is allowed to continue to exist, then we will wind up with literally hundreds of useless, needless, and completely unnecessary redirects. Lancer1289 16:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure whose "logic" you refer to, but if you meant mine, then I must not have been clear. My argument was merely that redirects using the mission's name (so, e.g. this page's "A House Divided") would be convenient, i.e. useful. Nevertheless, the search feature isn't too bad (so, redirects are not necessary). This was then qualified thus: if redirects are somehow preferable beyond mere convenience, or particularly harmful, then such should be noted. - Also, assignments could be excluded since they're not central to the main plot (i.e., mission redirects are more likely to be useful). I.e., I suggested that "all or nothing" is a specious claim. But they could be included. - No one did, or would, claim that there should be redirects to redirects. - :As for the argument that to add redirects of names (minus prefixes) would require more work, and this work is useless and unnecessary: yes, and this wiki cannot be without work. Redirects are not useless, but useful (convenient). And yes, they like many features are unnecessary, but are useful. Being unnecessary, they should not be required. :The question seems to be: will Wiki users be permitted to (gradually) add redirects for the missions or assignments, as they appear useful; and if so, will a guideline be specified (e.g., "only the name excluding the prefix", using "Shepard" redirecting to "Commander Shepard" as the model). --AnotherRho 23:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with JakePT and AnotherRho here. It might be 'unnecessary,' but what's the harm in having these sorts of redirects exist? Redirects are a source of great convenience for users, and we should try to be more convenient. You have to recall that not all visitors to the wiki are intimately familiar with the source material. A redirect that directs a user instantly to what they were really looking for can only be helpful. -- Dammej (talk) 03:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The discussion period has ended. The results are 2 in favor of deletion, 3 against. As such, the deletion proposal has failed and the redirect will remain. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC)